<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take it easy by miraclegarden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155340">take it easy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraclegarden/pseuds/miraclegarden'>miraclegarden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, wrote this instead of sleeping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraclegarden/pseuds/miraclegarden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong overworked himself and Doyoung takes care of him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take it easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcoats/gifts">sugarcoats</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Non-beta cuz it's for my personal beta reader, Ro. You're doing well love, and I'm proud of you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt warm; Taeyong wasn’t sure what had taken over him but he was warm, snuggled up against a heater and surrounded by soft blankets. It was a weird feeling, especially after being cooped up in his studio for long hours and having chosen to sleep on a makeshift bed on the hardest couch their company could place there. He didn't really remember how he came here, his own bed and room felt almost too foreign. Before opening his eyes slowly, he tried to remember what he did before passing out into one of his deepest slumbers in a while. Other than the studio, he remembered his manager bringing him up to the fifth floor and that was it. </p><p>Moments passed, and it seemed that Taeyong has slipped back again to another hour of much-needed sleep, only to be woken up by soft footsteps. The currently unidentified member sat on the side of the bed and held his warm hands on top of his forehead. Once the hands left, a very recognizable sighed was let out. </p><p>“Doyoung?” Taeyong managed to croak out, throat dry and sore from yesterday’s recordings. </p><p>“Good morning,” Doyoung offered him a small smile and quickly checked his phone, “well, afternoon.” </p><p>Taeyong let out a whine and covered his entire body once more, making Doyoung laugh a little. He tugged and tickled Taeyong’s side, urging him to unwrap himself from his safe confinement that were his blankets. </p><p>“Come on, hyung, you don’t have a temperature but if you don’t at least eat, you'll probably get sick soon,” he said and finally got the chance to pull down the blanket and pinch his cheeks. </p><p>“Ouch,” Taeyong cradled his now reddened face, “but my whole body aches.” He whined and pouted once more, leaving Doyoung staring at him in disbelief. </p><p>“Now, whose fault was it to decide his studio was his new home?” Doyoung replied with a stern voice. Taeyong sighed and avoided eye contact, he knew he'd been overworking himself the past few months and had been ignoring Doyoung’s urges to take some days off. </p><p>“I’m just worried, hyung,” he added, taking his hands and softly rubbed it. “We all are, okay?”</p><p>Taeyong nodded in understanding, thankful for the love he received from his members and the care he got from Doyoung especially. Silenced by his own guilt from worrying him, he hadn't realised Doyoung was sat across him, cross-legged, still holding onto his hand, now comfortably intertwined. Taeyong finally got to breathe slowly. He remembered he had finished up the draft he was working on for weeks, promotions had wrapped up and he had time till the next wave of schedules. Doyoung was right, he could take a break today - maybe even tomorrow. </p><p>“Earth to Taeyong, you alright there?” Doyoung asked. </p><p>“Huh?” He focused his attention back at the handsome man in front of him, “yeah, I’m alright,” Taeyong replied.</p><p>Doyoung took his free hand to ruffle Taeyong’s hair, and took the other intertwined hand to place a small kiss before letting go. “I made some rice porridge and chicken, do you want me to bring it here instead?”</p><p>Taeyong simpled nodded as a response and thanked him in advance, and Doyoung did just that. He went and came back with a tray of food, the smell filling the room, and his stomach growled loudly. </p><p>“I told you, you would get really hungry,” Doyoung stated as he set up the small portable table on the bed. </p><p>Taeyong sat up straight with his back resting against the bedframe. He thanked him once more and took up the spoon and bowl of porridge. </p><p>“Idiot, it’s hot,” Doyoung warned him a little too late and Taeyong cursed at the burn of his tongue. Doyoung grabbed the box of tissue and wiped his face and dirtied hands. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I was too hungry I guess,” Taeyong said. </p><p>Doyoung was already blowing on the spoon and tasting himself to check if it’s too hot. “Oh, really, I did not notice that at all.” Rolling his eyes, he started to feed Taeyong himself. </p><p>“Haha, really funny,” he replied back. Taeyong crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out. </p><p>“You baby,” Doyoung fondly smiled and fed him another spoonful of porridge. </p><p>“Your baby?” Taeyong opened one of his eyes and sneaked a peek at him, Doyoung stared at him and shook his head. </p><p>“Yes, my baby, though it seems like that hasn’t been the case these past few days,” he raised his eyebrow, questioning Taeyong and waiting for his reply. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Taeyong let out, “I’m really sorry.”</p><p>Doyoung placed the spoon back to the almost empty bowl and passed a glass of warm water for him to drink up. Soon after, the silence broke with Doyoung cleaning up the table and going out of the room to put it back. </p><p>Taeyong thoughts started running around, even after Doyoung who had come back to sit next to him. “It’s alright,” Doyoung softly cradled his head and kissed his forehead. “I understand you had to be busy but I also just want you to take time for yourself. You’re doing good, Taeyongie, so be good to yourself.”</p><p>Doyoung words slowly took over, his words warmed him up just like the warm body that was now holding onto him. Doyoung’s arms held him into a tight embrace, his head tucked under the younger's chin. Taeyong’s body also then replied, wrapping himself around him and finding comfort in the sound of his heartbeat. </p><p>Taeyong's body slowly lost all kinds of tense, he started to breathe a lot slower and deeper, he cried a bit but it was out of relief. He exhaled loudly and took a tight grasp of Doyoung’s clothes and rested himself on him. He was letting himself loose and Doyoung hummed in approval as he could physically feel Taeyong's body going into rest mode. He continued to give him comforting pats and rubbed his back.  </p><p>“You can take it easy now,” Doyoung told him, and that’s exactly what Taeyong did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been a while since I've actually sat down and written something that is not Uni related...so I hope whoever is reading this has enjoyed and that you're doing well, staying healthy, drank loads of water and is taking it easy at these weird times. </p><p>And to Ro, I love you very much, and care for you and is proud of you so I hope you know that, you baby clown.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>